


Dare

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: How Blaine got the courage to ask Kurt out on a date





	

Blaine was sat on his bed in front of Wes and David. He thought they were friends until they started playing truth or dare. But he couldn’t just walk away from the game, it didn’t work out that way. And Blaine really didn’t want flour on his shower again.   
-You have option-said Wes-Tell us who was your first crush on Dalton or a dare  
-Dare-said Blaine without thinking it twice  
-You need to ask Kurt out-said David  
Blaine sighed and started thinking of an excuse  
-No backing out-said Wes  
-Okay-said Blaine  
By the next day all the warblers knew about Blaine’s dare and they were watching carefully every move Blaine did.   
-Hi-said Kurt  
-Can we talk?-asked Blaine  
-Sure-said Kurt  
Blaine pulled him to a side and the Warblers could just see their leader talking and Kurt smiling. They moved closer and now they could hear the conversation  
-Could we go see a movie?-asked Blaine  
-Yes-said Kurt  
-But… in, like, a date?-asked Blaine looking at his feet. When he raised his eyes Kurt was looking at him  
-Pick me up at 5-said Kurt smiling and leaving the room.   
Blaine smiled and all the warblers launched themselves at him to congratulate him.   
Blaine was really glad that they dared him to do it because 8 years later he was in New York, in his house, standing at the door of a bedroom he shared with Kurt, looking at his husband sleep with their 2 month old laying on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
